User talk:Mfedemolition
Welcome Hi, welcome to Venture Brothers Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Episodes page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Hey Mfedemolition, Thanks for posting on my talk page. This wiki actually needs a ton of help. I honestly haven't been able to give it the time it needs because of school, and frankly, there's not very many other people wanting to help out. We had one major contributor, who left (I think) probably out of bordom. Anything you're willing to do to help is awesome. Good catch on the double page thing, btw. Cheers Pyrojoe 00:27, June 15, 2012 (UTC) just let me know if there's anything I can do to help. Pyrojoe 00:34, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I noticed all the changes you've made to the wiki. Thank you for all your work. As requested, I've made you an admin. I also added a link to your profile on the administrators page. Have fun, don't break anything. ;-) Go Team Venture, Pyrojoe (talk) 17:13, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Venture Brothers wikia and Sony's TV SideView Hi Mfedemolition, In case we haven't met yet, hi, I'm Andrew. I'm Wikia's technical community manager. If you have no idea what that means, my job is to make sure our partners and users are properly set up with the right content, tools, and (when something fails) technical solutions. Last month, in partnership with Sony, we launched Wikia for TV SideView. TVSV electronic programming guide for Android that comes pre-loaded on Sony's Android devices. Now, when users access their favorite shows on the TVSV, they can browse your wikia's information alongside programming notes like airtime. It has been a smashing success thus far. In fact, Venture Brothers Wikia - along with a few others I'll be contacting - has ended up being more popular than we'd anticipated! Traffic has been coming at a pace that exceeded our expectations, and many more folks are now reading and enjoying your community's work. There are a couple gaps in content that we and the users have noticed, and I'm wondering if anyone here has the knowledge necessary to fill them in. You've developed a brand-new audience overnight, and they've quite enjoyed what you have here. I'm curious if you'd like to expand your reach, because if you do, I can show you where you might want to build some content. If there are questions or comments, leave them here and I will be happy to talk! Ducksoup (talk) 21:53, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Spiff Hey! You look like the most active admin around here. I'm with Wikia's Community Development team. I've been assigned to help you guys out and make this place look a little nicer because of the new season coming out. You might have noticed that I changed your tab icon... I'm planning on also making some other new design elements, like a new background and things like that. I will probably also be making some changes to your main page to make it more attractive and engaging. I'm giving you a head's up to let you know you have total veto power on anything I do. I'm here to help you make things look prettier, but if you guys don't like anything I'm doing you can absolutely tell me or just revert it. I want to work with you guys to improve the wiki while I'm here for the next week or so. While I'm here, is there anything in particular you'd like help with? Anything you specifically want me to work on that could look nicer? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:32, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :I made some big changes to the homepage! I think it looks a lot better. Let me know what you think. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:39, March 29, 2016 (UTC) New Admin Hey MFE, Just wanted to touch base. I know I've been gone a while, and you've done some fantastic holding down of the fort. I just added Dmitrioi(Talk) as an administrator. I noticed he joined the wiki almost exactly a year ago, and has made almost as many updates as you have. We should plan some sort of pow-wow, maybe in the forum to brainstorm some improvements. Pyrojoe (talk) 22:35, February 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey MFE, The files over there were deleted. I went through them and didn't see anything worth keeping. most of their pages were very incomplete, and poorly written. I made the executive decision to just nuke the entire community. -Go Team Venture Pyrojoe (talk) 18:00, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Venture Industries I just wanted to flag this page . It's in pretty bad shape and may be worth a highlight on the . Classichenry (talk) 17:40, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Protection from Vandalism Thank you for protecting the page Colonel Lloyd Venture from further vandalism. I've been doing my best to remove all the bad edits (which I believe are from a single person using various IP addresses) and kept a record on the Talk page of all IP addresses that contributed said vandalism. This nips things in the bud. Much appreciated! MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 13:49, October 18, 2018 (UTC) ---- Hey man, thanks for the reply the other day. I think the same guy is at it again, vandalizing other pages with the same "Bron 1800s" spam as before. Because Lloyd Venture's page was protected, he instead hit Brock Samson, Dermott Fictel, and Henchman 24. IP address was 2600:1:917A:8D6C:3D23:9A1A:9F33:8593. I reverted all his edits already, but I think the same guy may be endlessly editing the code in the empty looking entry for Jonas mother. Different IP address on those edits, though. Don't know what he'll muck with next. (Oh, according to the datestamp it's October 20th already, so--Happy SPANAKOPITA!) MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 00:22, October 20, 2018 (UTC) ---- Yet more vandalism again today. *Dermott Fictel got hit by 2600:1:9196:828:1EEC:DAD1:E3F0:A247. *Margaret Fictel got hit by 99.203.1.91 I've reverted both changes. Would you mind protecting the pages Brock Samson, Dermott Fictel, Henchman 24, and Margaret Fictel from further anonymous edits? I'd do it, but I'm not an admin. Thanks! MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 20:15, October 20, 2018 (UTC) ---- Vandalism today by 2600:1:912D:D757:64BE:589E:7A31:DE5 on the entries for Dermott Fictel and Jonas' father. Please add Jonas' father to the list of pages that need to be protected from anonymous edits. MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 17:11, October 21, 2018 (UTC) Admin Request Hello. I would like to request Admin privileges so that I may protect several pages from repeated vandalism attempts and perform general cleanup of pages marked for deletion. If you look at my contributions to the wiki I think you'll find I'm currently the most active editor and have contributed over 2700 significant edits, including writing entries, creating the show Timeline, providing numerous screenshots, and reformatting all of the episode entries with standardized Infobox, Episode Cast, Connections to Other Episodes, Cultural References, and Production Notes. Thank you for your consideration. MalcomFitzcarraldo (talk) 19:23, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Hey MFE, Do you have any reservations making Malcom an admin? I've been meaning to start this conversation, looks like he's interested. Pyrojoe (talk) 04:30, November 25, 2018 (UTC)